The Informatics core constitutes a resource for project investigators seeking assistance with technical support for data management, statistical analyses, and analytic interpretation at all stages of the research process. The data collected by Center investigators comes from a wide range of sources including studies of rodents(P2,P4,P5,P6) primates(P2,P3), and humans(P1,P2), as well as across diverse methodologies including electrophysiologic(P3,P4,P5,P6), animal behavior(P3,P4), neuroanatomic (P2,P3,P4,P5,P6) and human behavior and imaging studies(PI). All of the project Pis are senior, well-established investigators who are experienced in data collection and analysis in their own fields of interest. The variety and volume of data represent enormous potential for the Center but also underscore the importance of data coordination, integration, and sharing to achieve the Center's aims. The primary focus of this core will be to assist in the timely integration and dissemination of this data across projects to enhance overall Center goals. There are four main missions of Core C. The first is to ensure the uniformity and quality of data across the individual projects and to collect them in a central repository that is readily accessible to project investigators. The second mission of the core is to provide intensive coordinated input into the statistical design and analysis of Center studies from study inception through publication and dissemination of results. The third mission of Core C will be to develop computational models across species of medial and orbital cortex and their projections in the internal capsule/striatum. These models will be based respectively on the 3-D models developed in P2 and Core B, and on the PET studies in P1. The fourth mission of the core is to develop time series analyses that will assist in the interpretation of electrophysiological data collected in projects 3 and 4 related to the effects of high frequency VCA/S stimulation on local field potentials, oscillatory states and population coding of individual neurons in cortex. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Data coordination and sharing between projects is critical in this Center that spans multiple sites and diverse methodologies. This Core will manage a centralized data repository as well as provide the statistical and computational support for the individual projects in the Center.